


Between us

by Ginger_b



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_b/pseuds/Ginger_b





	Between us

“喝醉了？”

“没有……没喝多少啦。”

“那怎么用这种语气说话？”

“什么语气，”李东赫坐在车站窄窄的椅子上轻轻晃着腿，用手拍拍旁边没剩多少的空位，“哥陪我坐一会儿嘛。”

撒娇鬼的语气。李马克一脸拿你没办法的表情坐了下来，坐下的瞬间撒娇鬼就把热乎乎的脸庞凑近了肩膀，两只胳膊一起把人缠住，“头还是有一点晕，就一点——点。”

“所以说我们快回家吧？头晕的话得快点躺下才行，在这吹风会晕的更厉害。”

“哦，那——”

看这副样子的确没喝多，还记得讨吻。李马克低下头在撅起来的那张嘴上迅速亲了一下，然后才环顾了一下已经没什么人的街道。圈住自己的两只手还没松开，他只好又捧着对方的脸亲了一下，“好啦，好了，”虽然没真的喝多，但是这个状态下不让李东赫满意的话，是一步也走不了的。亲过之后拍了拍脸颊，抱着肩膀把人拉起来走着。听着李东赫掺着鼻音的轻笑声，他最喜欢看李马克在外面举止总有点尴尬的样子。

“还好这会儿不下雨了。”两个人一起在湿着的路上走着，空气闻起来很新鲜。

“是啊，哥刚才送我过来之后把伞带走的时候他们还笑了一阵，说哥真像弟弟。”

“啊那个，抱歉，我顺手就拿着了……不过因为这个就说像弟弟，有点……”李马克用空出来的手摸摸鼻子。

“我跟他们说，哥就是哥，完全是哥哥，你们不知道而已，只有我知道……说不定连哥都不知道。”

“是吗。”李马克专心搂着人避开大大小小的水洼走路，也没听清他笑嘻嘻的嘟囔些什么，随口应着。很快就走到家楼下了，李东赫暗自朝着便利店迈步，被抓着肩膀没能得逞， “喝酒了不许吃冰淇淋，会拉肚子。” 挣扎了没几下就进了单元楼。下次绝对不屈服，绝对绝对不答应他把跟自己朋友见面的场所约在家附近，要自己吃冰淇淋自己回家。李东赫在声控灯不灵光的走廊里，借着黑暗瞪着李马克的侧脸，偷偷又多下一个决心。

  
李东赫一进屋就先把袜子脱了，这好像是他每次觉得累的时候的习惯，光着脚径直朝着浴室去了。李马克一开始觉得神奇，在一起住之后，不知不觉也渐渐跟着这么做了。听见水声响起来，他捡起地板上的袜子，和自己脱下来的一起放进衣篓，把李东赫的睡衣从衣柜里拿出来放在床上，然后坐下来继续回邮件。水声安静下来，安静的有点久了，李马克把脸从电脑屏幕前抬起来，听了一会儿还是忍不住开口，“东赫啊，在干嘛？”

“……还能干嘛，洗澡啊。”

“哦。”确定不是因为热水搞得心脏不舒服，就接着看邮件了，结果浴室里面的人贼喊捉贼一样大喊起来，“哥是变态吗！以为我在干嘛！”

李马克只是跟往常一样觉得无语，笑了几下。花了比往常多了不少的时间才出来的李东赫，用毛巾搓着头发，赶在李马克再次抬起头之前就手脚麻利的套上了睡衣。“哥快点洗。”关上浴室门之前听到小声的一句嘱咐，李马克脱掉T恤走到花洒下面的时候也忍不住还笑着。还以为我傻到不知道你之前在忙什么的程度吗，你才是傻瓜。

虽然如此还是尽可能快的洗完出来了。李东赫盘着腿坐在床上，双手捧着手机聚精会神的打着游戏。李马克也套上睡衣，跨坐在他旁边，摸了一把顺着脖颈淌下来的水滴，“怎么不吹头发？”

“嗯——等下……”注意力全在屏幕上，“这样又会感冒的东赫啊。”重新下床去浴室找了一条干毛巾出来，放在脑袋上刚揉了两下，李东赫就把手机扔到一边去了，就像是在等着自己这么做似的，两条腿伸开来，轻轻摆着，“胳膊好酸，哥给我吹干吧。”

拿出了吹风机，李马克半跪着靠在李东赫身后。不知道刚才是不是还躺着了，后脑勺的头发被压扁了贴在脑袋上，李马克把手指伸进去来回拨弄，也吹吹沾湿了的后颈，大概是暖风吹的人发痒，李东赫时不时的缩一下脖子，“东赫把头抬起来一点。”圆圆的小脑袋很听话的抬了一下，还把后背也一起挺直了，贴在李马克的肚子上，温暖的气流就也一起吹进两个人的睡衣。

李马克感觉到靠着自己的身体变沉了一点，“困了？”

“……没有啊，”语气已经变粘了，后背稍离开了一点，“头发脱色了之后不好吹干，是吧，哥？”

“好像是。”李东赫前段时间换了几次发色，因为漂染发质变差了一些。现在这个气氛继续下去可能要浪费小家伙之前花的功夫了，但是不吹干的话明天一定会头痛，困倦的气氛归气氛，李马克这会儿认真的就像理发师傅一样。

“哥，要不我把头发剃短了吧。”

“啊？”

“吓到了？剃短了会很丑吗？哥会很嫌弃吗？”

“……真的要剃短？”连吹风机都关掉了，放了下来。李东赫扑哧的笑了，这哥也太真挚了。

“说说而已啦。”

“想剃的话也行的，东赫。”李马克把身体放低，用一只手一下一下的又像是整理又像只是在安抚的摸着李东赫的脑袋，微凉的指肚在发间摩擦出沙沙的声响，还有哥哥离耳朵很近的同样沙沙的声音。李东赫偏着头看看李马克放在身旁大腿上的另一只手，把自己的手盖了上去，手指叉到指缝里，稍用力气握住了。“哥……别总把玩笑话当真嘛。”

“不喜欢这样吗？”声音又凑近了耳朵一点。

“也不是，”李东赫别过侧脸，更靠近对方那一侧的脸已经发红了，“别说这个啦……”他垂下眼睛，颤动着睫毛抬起眼神的时候微笑了一下，这是李东赫的魔法，无论何时都能让这一区域的空气忽然变得稀薄起来的魔法。李马克的呼吸变得有些急促了。怀里的人后背紧贴着他的胸膛，交换的微笑和颜色就像电流，他们就像两个严丝合缝的柔软齿轮，通电之后带有磁性的那一种，李东赫把头转回前方的瞬间，李马克几乎是下意识的把自己的脸跟着探了过去。 正在犹豫要不要伸手捏住那个小巧的下巴，李东赫的双手就像抓椅子扶手一样抚上了他的大腿，在裸露的膝盖上面轻轻的捏了几下。李马克喜欢这种时刻，这种不像是调情但是比什么都亲密的动作，于是他也把手臂支在李东赫肩膀上，继续摸着对方还没干透的头发。

“好奇怪啊。”李东赫低着头开口，他的声音很小。

“什么奇怪？”

“哥这样摸我好像在摸小狗。”

“什么啊。”李马克笑了，捏了一下他的脸。李东赫最近瘦了很多，他捏过之后因为触感有点变了，手指好像遗憾似的又摸了摸脸颊肉。

  
“……给你用嘴弄吗？”

“嗯。”

李东赫起来转了身，拽住哥哥睡裤的松紧带向下拉，伏下身去。李马克稍向后挪了几下，两只胳膊在身后撑着，静静的看着在自己腿间开始忙活的脑袋。  
他从来没拒绝过李东赫为自己口交，李东赫有时会想，是因为这种时候对方不想扫自己的兴致呢，还是哥哥真的很喜欢这种所以才不拒绝呢，很难判断，或许都有。虽然对方的阴茎在自己嘴巴里的时候好像不该想这个问题——他稍抬起头看了看李马克，先看到的是他滚动的喉结和轻微动着的下巴——很舒服吗？他顿了一下，于是李马克低下了头，对上了自己的视线。哥哥有些不好意思的抿了抿嘴，一只手伸过来摸了摸李东赫的耳朵。

真的像小狗舔糖吃的样子，舔一会然后含在嘴里吮吸，舌头蹭过马眼的时候李马克忍不住有些打颤，大腿也跟着绷紧了，粘液和着口水在对方嘴里响起来泥泞的声音钻进耳朵里，头皮发麻，喉咙也发痒，“东赫……”不自觉叫了他的名字，李东赫就停了下来吐出性器，稍微喘了几下，充分勃起的龟头挨着他湿润丰满的嘴唇，好漂亮，因为想摸一下所以朝着嘴唇伸了手，刚一凑近，对方淘气的舌尖就伸出来舔了一下。真的不像话，下身被含着的时候没觉得害羞，这会儿李马克的脸却红了。

“东赫今天心情很好吗？”

“嗯。”小狗狗点点头。接下来整个房间都逐渐重新被吮吸的声音填满了，跟之前变得有点不同的声音。虽然因为嘴巴很小有点吃力，但在努力往更深处吞，肩膀也跟着一耸一耸。时不时像是被呛住了一样后退一下，抬头看看李马克，在对方冲他微微点头之后像得到了肯定一样，认认真真的又继续做了。  
快感的确在一波一波的累积起来，但是射到东赫的喉咙里在李马克看来是既不礼貌也不体面的事情，为了忍住，他开始有点焦躁了，捏着李东赫肩膀的力气可能重了一些，对方扭开头，胀大发红的性器“噗”的从嘴里滑出来，紧接着套弄几下就射在了李东赫的手心里。与其说因为对方的所谓技巧——不知道他平时在哪里看来的什么方法——因为平时总是有点散漫的人，忽然为了这种事集中了所有注意力的积极样子，实在非常可爱。

拿了桌上的纸巾擦了擦，抬起膝盖一点点挪动着身体坐上来的动作本身也像在撒娇。李马克喘着气，视线从他的膝盖，大腿，左右一摆一动的上身，最后落到稍微肿了的嘴唇上，伸出双手抱住他的脸颊，开始接吻。搭在耳后的指尖能感觉到皮肤下面血管的轻微搏动，舌尖舔过温暖的牙齿，触到一样温度的呼吸，快乐和满足感透过触碰在一起的每个部分来回滚动放大又重新传递给对方。他们紧闭着双眼，无比专心的接吻，就好像舔吻和吮咬还不够，一边亲着，李马克一边还用拇指去摩挲李东赫的嘴角。

李东赫发现隔着两层布料自己跟哥哥重新硬起来的下身已经顶在了一起，于是就又向前凑了凑，两条胳膊环住李马克的肩膀，把头低下去靠在其中一边。他在害羞。李马克一只手撩起对方的睡衣的时候也还是有点惊讶，即使做过的次数已经数不清了，他还是会害羞。顺着柔软的巧克力色肚皮一路摸上去，到了更柔软的胸口，还没碰就已经立起来的乳珠总能让李马克兴致勃勃。他竖起拇指刮了一下，李东赫就整个身体蜷缩起来。

“哈……啊，哥！”即使这也是做过不知道多少次的事了，李东赫也还是跟第一次那样敏感，扭动上身想避开，这也是李马克预料之中的，早就用大腿像固定住对方一样的夹住了，对方只能咬着嘴唇更紧的抱住了他的肩膀。李东赫很喜欢把头靠在他身上抱着他，做爱的时候也是，这对于李马克来说其实有些不满——倒不是别的，他希望能时刻看到恋人脸上的表情，每一个小动作都会让那张脸有不一样的反应，如果含住乳珠，用牙齿轻轻碾咬，还会看到最可爱的那种……但是被这么抱着的话就无法实现。

不过这个姿势也不是全无好处——还没正式开始做就无力的靠着自己的李东赫，发出的呻吟就贴在耳朵边上，也不错。揉了几下胸口之后李马克又把手伸向了那张湿润的嘴，果然被含住舔了起来，又害羞又兴奋。把被舔的湿漉漉的手指收回来，重新掐住刚才已经被揉捏的发硬的乳头。“哥——嗯不要……只碰一边嘛……”  
李马克笑了一下，两只手伸进衣服里一起揉着。明明是他自己想要的，没几秒钟就好像受不了了一样，猛的扭开身体。

“不喜欢这样？”李马克停了一下，含住他的耳垂低声问。

李东赫没有回答，只是摇摇头，喉咙里发出意义不明的哼声。李马克拽住他的衣服下摆，推着上去脱掉了，整个上身暴露在哥哥面前的一瞬间，还是下意识的用手臂挡住了——不过也只挡了一瞬间，因为哥哥的手又隔着睡裤放在了自己的性器上，他浑身一激灵，去拉开哥哥，当然没能成功。李马克真的太坏了，一边重新吻上嘴唇，一边用手隔着那层薄薄的布料画圈，把他的呻吟堵在喉咙里，不，把呻吟声直接从嘴巴接过来，吃了下去，咀嚼着这道性爱盛宴的前菜。  
李东赫的腿蜷缩的更紧了，贴在李马克腰两侧的脚尖也跟着绷紧起来，关节变的苍白。李马克还在隔着睡裤揉捏他，“嗯……昂——哥别弄了……”浑身软绵绵的又发热，像是忽然发高烧一样完全没力气起身，哥哥还一直贴着耳朵说话，不喜欢吗？喜欢吧？东赫的也变大了。太坏了，做着这种坏事的时候，语气就像是他们一起在便利店挑冰淇淋一样，东赫试试芒果味的吧，不喜欢吃吗？其实好吃吧，是吧——脑子里又想到冰淇淋的时候就像被察觉走神了所以给予惩罚一般，李马克忽然稍用力拍了几下已经很敏感的阴茎。

“唔——”李东赫拼命在李马克的肩窝里用脑袋磨蹭，想让哥哥快点伸进去摸摸，可是这种话用嘴巴死也讲不出来。不过就算是不说，李东赫的身体总是很诚实又细致的做出每一个反应，“哥……哥……”代替说话，只是像呻吟一样的叫着哥哥，已经叫过数万次的那个称呼，在只有两人的房间里，把这张床变成了能让一切都下沉的海洋。

哗的一下把睡裤拉到下面，把阴茎掏出来的时候，龟头已经黏糊糊了，在李马克手心里搏动着。现在李东赫的很多地方都湿湿的，黏糊糊的，环住他的手臂内侧，汗湿的额头，泪湿的眼角，被口水浸湿的乳珠，还有自己在浴室里偷偷做过扩张和润滑的后穴，全部都闪着微光，像是被情欲撒上了一层粉红色的水晶粉末。怎么会如此漂亮呢？李马克目不转睛的看着，加快手上套弄的速度，看他大腿颤抖的厉害，就稍微停一下，亲几下因为张着嘴喘气露出来的门牙，再继续。

“哈啊——要射……唔！”或许因为最近有段时间没做了，射的很多，回过神之后李东赫有点尴尬的四处看看，把被子都弄脏了。“来。”李马克好像完全不在意，只是捏捏他肩膀示意他躺下来，然后伸手拿过来床头抽屉里的润滑胶，挤到手上之后侧躺下来，摸着下面就把手指伸了进去，李东赫用一只手臂挡住下半张脸，咬着嘴巴向另一边转了头。怎么总是要看着自己的脸呢。

“东赫，”

“……嗯？”

“下次试试别的牌子怎么样？那种有点，会发热的……”

“哥买了吗？”李东赫转过脸，抬起眉毛半睁着眼看着他。李马克看着对方的表情有点想笑，“还没，因为这个有点凉，我以为你——”

“嗯，嗯——”好像是被摸到那个位置了，对方的呻吟忽然变了一点，“不要买那种，”这回把脑袋转向了李马克这边，像是要钻进自己身体和被子之间的空隙，“不喜欢热的。”声音又细又轻。

不喜欢热的，大概因为体内本身就又热又紧。李马克的手指在后穴里有耐心的探索，一点点的按压着内壁，因为紧连手指进出都有点吃力，每次这个过程都要花不少功夫，也要遭额外的报复——现在东赫一口咬住了李马克的肩膀。其实根本没什么痛觉，只是这孩子每次都因为自己身体的反应而耍脾气。如果是从后面进入的姿势，他还会咬支在自己身体两侧的胳膊，从背后都能看的到因为不满而鼓起来的脸颊。现在虽然看到的不是那种样子，只是回想一下也被可爱到要忍着笑——被他听到自己在笑，估计立即就会因为觉得丢脸一边挣扎一边大喊“我不做！不做了！”

房间里逐渐只剩手指进出的时候噗噗的声音和两个人的呼吸声，欲望充斥着两具身体，顺着用力的指尖进到未知的地方去，总是想感受更多没法用语言形容的触动，这种贪心也算是罪过吗？躺着的李东赫胸膛起伏着，时不时抖动一下，李马克被咬着的肩头也被口水浸湿了。当个罪人也不错。手指拔出来的一瞬，李东赫就仿佛因为忽然的空虚感，急切的抬起头，寻找李马克的嘴唇，细长的小臂又挂了上来，含着嘴唇，李马克掐着骨盆，就把下身缓慢的送了进去。

一开始完整的呼出一口气都是困难的。李东赫像是刚从水里被捞出来一样，大口的喘气，在李马克的后背胡乱抓挠。“没事的，没事的东赫。”抚摸着身体帮助他放松，但动起来还是很吃力。窄小的洞口像有粘性一样挽留着性器，逼迫着已经熟悉的抽插变成慢动作在李马克的脑内播放。他抓住饱满的臀肉向两边分开，指缝里充盈的触感简直让人产生迫切的幻觉——如果这里软嫩的皮肤也是能够进入的就好了，像下面那个洞口一样，褶皱被一丝丝的撑开，填满，流出汁液。  
而这是做不到的。除了下身能够进出的地方只有嘴唇，所以只能像掠夺空气和舌头领地一样激烈的接吻。东赫的骨盆正接纳着他，一点点陷到被子里，李马克把两只手伸到对方腋下，把脱力的人上身扶起来，放到半倚在床头的枕头上，又用手臂把人困在了自己和床头的三角空间里，开始抽插起来。胯骨一下一下的撞击着屁股，李东赫的呻吟声逐渐压制不住了，因为距离已经近到跟哥哥几乎贴着鼻尖的程度，不想在这种状况下彻底失态，还在拼命忍着。

“疼吗？”这人下身动作不停，语气倒是温柔。李东赫咬着食指，把小腿圈在哥哥腰上，脚跟向下扣了扣，算作回答。

“真的没事？”

为什么要一直问啊。李东赫费力的睁开眼，好像把剩下的全部力气都用上了，轻轻点头，李马克就立即像得到首肯一样快速又大力的操干起来。李东赫整个人立即被撞到晃晃荡荡，身后的枕头也逐渐被挤到一侧，身体眼看着就要被推到紧贴上床边了，又被抓着屁股拉了回来，囊袋持续拍在他穴口上，发出啪啪的声响，他大张着嘴，已经不知道自己有没有尖叫出声，只是喉咙又干又痛，头晕脑涨。快到高潮之前又暂停了——李马克爱用的折磨人的方法。一开始还会嘤嘤哀求哥哥快点继续，现在知道了，哼，就是想要看自己那副样子。李东赫喘着气，垂下眼睛，什么都不做的等着。  
但能猜得到的当然不止他一个。李马克的手开始在他身上游走，不算是抚摸，只是用指尖来回扫着，像指引着他刚刚因为撞击而集中在下身的感受力重新回到全身各处，从肩膀，手臂，到侧腰，臀部，最后在大腿根抓挠几下，李东赫就不受控制的痉挛。对方的阴茎还在里面插着，被绞紧到斜方肌上的青筋都绷了起来。李东赫泪眼模糊的看到那里还有自己牙齿留下的痕迹，迷迷糊糊的伸手去摸，哥哥就又贴了上来。

李东赫为什么会这么热，会有人的身体又软又热像熔岩一样吗？不像话。李马克觉得自己快到触到某种极限了，但还是像被无止尽的吞噬着，推进去，东赫的腰就高高的弯折起来，脖子也向后仰，好像可以再深一点——他重新抓着胯骨猛的向着自己按了几下，东赫终于呜咽着哭了起来。  
被泪水浸湿的睫毛一缕一缕的贴在胖嘟嘟的卧蚕肉上——东赫这种时候从来不会大哭，只是含着的眼泪会把眼角和眼下弄湿，翘起来的圆鼻尖也发红发亮。尽管身上不少地方已经湿漉漉的，真的要比起来，还是湿漉漉的眼睛最漂亮。李马克把阴茎拔了出来，注视着那双眼睛一边套弄了几下就喘着粗气射在了李东赫的肚皮上，跟刚刚射过的东赫的精液混在了一起。我可能真的是变态吧，他想着，又把半勃状态的阴茎放了进去。

“不行……”虚弱的两条长腿连抬起来的力气也没有，后穴也已经松软如同熟透的果肉，捣进去也不需要多费力气。细瘦的胳膊连握成拳头都在发抖，推也推不开人，只能不停的撒娇，“不要了哥，哥，嗯——不要了，好累啊……”

“最后一次，好不好？嗯？乖……”动作上全无商量的意思，手伸到后背把人扶了起来，自己又躺下了，李东赫整个人几乎瘫软，以婴儿的睡姿趴在哥哥身上，被顶弄的哼哼唧唧。

“好累了，哥快一点……嗯——啊……”

“不会让你累的。”

“别说谎话……”感觉到坏手在腰跟臀相接的地方交扣在一起，自己这样就算有力气也脱不了身，舌头也又被含住了，他含糊的，费力的发着牢骚。咬他一口好了，这是现在自己唯一能做的反抗。

“我爱你，东赫。”

不知道说了几次的累和不要，哥哥的回答只有我爱你，东赫好乖。可是被亲的好舒服，下面更是，不知道是润滑胶还是肠液还是什么东西正在流出来，痒痒的，李马克动的快的一点的话好像就不那么痒……意识很快又模糊了，李东赫听见自己也说了一句“我也爱你”。

结束之后在床上瘫了好一会儿，酒精的作用好像基本消退了，但李东赫还是一动都不想动。李马克侧身贴过来，亲了一下他的肩膀后面，“起来吧，我换一下被单。”

“啊——昂……就这么睡不行吗？”

明明刚才自己射到被子上还不好意思来着，这会儿说不换了的也是他。“那也得洗洗再睡。”

“哥怎么都不困的啊？”

嘟囔着半推半拽着起来了，慢腾腾走去浴室。李马克把被单换了之后也跟着进去了，看他只穿着T恤光脚站在浴室里，皱着眉冲着下体和腿，也想进去一起冲，被湿着的手推着胸口退出来了。不行，哥在外面等着。等李马克从浴室里冲洗完出来的时候，李东赫在洗手池边咬着牙刷就开始打瞌睡了。担心他这样会摔倒撞着头，“……变傻了怎么办，来。”李马克坐在马桶盖上，李东赫就像孩子一样坐在他身上闭着眼刷牙。好可爱。李马克又忍不住摸摸他的头，对方睁开眼，啪的打了他胳膊一下。

“要被你摸秃了！”  
真是个乱发脾气的怪人。

重新躺进干爽的被子里，空气里还有一点性爱留下的味道，不过东赫身上的身体乳更香。在李马克以为他已经睡着了的时候，李东赫忽然开口了，“其实我都知道，哥今天送我过来之后把雨伞带走了，是想着反正之后也要再接我回家。是吧？哥哥就是哥哥。只有我知道。”

是吗？李马克自己也不太清楚，不过既然东赫这么说，那就应该是吧。他把头挨近李东赫的后背，额头抵住薄薄的皮肉，好像能感觉到心跳，李马克默默的数着，调整着呼吸，到觉得自己的心跳跟东赫同频的时候，才安心的睡了。

  
只有你知道就够了。


End file.
